


Push My Buttons

by Attack_On_Feelings (delsol)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Elevator Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining Levi, Second-Hand Embarrassment, awkward old man! Levi, he wants the jaeger booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/Attack_On_Feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Based off the tumblr AU:</strong> I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor.</p><p> </p><p>The man huffs and presses his floor, but doesn’t move back to the side of the elevator; instead seems to be debating something while staring at the 25 floor selections. Levi’s about to ask if he’s okay (also if he’s free on Friday) when the beautiful little fuck runs his hand up and down the rows of unlit buttons, making every button that wasn’t pressed light up with a smug smile adorning his face, that was now becoming less and less attractive.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Rewritten on 8/1</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Started It

**Author's Note:**

> omg I found this in my writing folder from a while back and edited it real quick! The second chapter is going to be posted probably tomorrow and will be elevator smut *wink wink* - I don't have the second chapter made but just leaving it as this one chapter didn't flow very well.. ANYWAYS ENJOY! 
> 
> My tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Levi was a very busy man, usually organizing his time to the very millisecond, but today he’d forgotten to set his alarm the night before and because of his stupid mistake he was running 15 minutes late to a meeting he was supposed to be in charge of. Of fucking course the one day his alarm clock doesn’t go off is when he actually needs to be at Sina Corps at a specific time.

 

He rushes through the tall glass doors and past a smiling Nanaba at the receptionist desk who bids him good morning, heading straight for the elevator with a small, rushed wave to the blonde. Levi doesn't know how they managed to be so bright so early in the damn morning, but he couldn't deny their smile always made his morning.

 

Levi sighs while staring at his reflection in the dirty metal of the dingy, dinged up elevator doors. These shitty elevators have been around ever since the building was renovated in the 90’s which meant that Levi nearly got a heart attack everyday he had to use them. Usually Levi would take the stairs to his 5th floor office not only for exercise, but to avoid the godforsaken old, rickety box of death, but today he couldn’t waste time running up 14 flights of stairs to the meeting room and risk being even more tardy, or worse, arriving as a panting mess. Even though Levi works out a few times a week, sprinting up that many stairs would make even a trained track athlete short of breath.

 

The elevator was taking its sweet fucking time arriving, and 3 minutes later, along with about 15 impatient pushes of the up button, there was finally a _ding_ and the elevator doors slid open.

 

“Fucking finally.” He huffs and enters the cramped space clicking the 14th floor.

 

Levi could practically hear angels singing as he rushed into the elevator. If he made it up to floor 14 without any interruptions he could possibly still arrive on time. 

 

This was good. Perfect actually, Levi thought as he tucked himself away in the back corner of the elevator.

 

The doors are still wide open when he hears a very loud screech, coming from what sounds like a baby pterodactyl. “WAIT! HOLD THE DOOR, PLEASE!”

 

Levi rolls his eyes and quickly presses the ‘close door’ button numerous times in an attempt to get to the meeting before people decide to just get up leave. However, before the metal doors could close all the way, a tan hand is jabbed into the slim space between the door and the wall, making the steel doors part once more.

 

Levi’s eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful, and very pissed off, man he's seen around the office every once and a while, but never had the time, or courage, to strike up a conversation with him. He was tan which made it seem as if he’d just got back from vacation. And his eyes, holy shit, Levi had never seen them up close before, but his eyes were beautiful teal gemstones that gleamed even in the shitty elevator light. His hair, although messy, was a luscious brown that drew attention back to his gorgeous, angry, eyes.

 

The man huffs and presses his floor, but doesn’t move back to the side of the elevator; instead seems to be debating something while staring at the 25 floor selections. Levi’s about to ask if he’s okay (also if he’s free on Friday) when the beautiful little fuck runs his hand up and down the rows of unlit buttons, making every button that wasn’t pressed light up with a smug smile adorning his face, which was now becoming less and less attractive.

 

"HEY! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi barks over to where the man is in the opposite corner of the car.

 

He merely shrugs with a shit eating grin on his face, then turns to face the lit up floor options with pride.

 

Levi sits fuming in the corner, trying to get a signal to tell Erwin he was in fact on the way but is now stuck in an elevator that’s stopping at every floor while the tan little fucker is smiling as they arrive on floor 3.

 

After floor 6 is reached, Levi strongly considers getting out and walking the rest of the way, leaving the other man to suffer until he gets to his floor, but finds that walking up 8 floors would not be a good option.

 

Floor after floor they go up, both now nearly insane from the uncomfortable silence, and Levi’s glare at the man who tries to return it with more force, but fails and makes it look like he’s got something in his gorgeous eyes. Not to mention the annoyance of being cramped in this little space for such a long time.

 

Levi’s breathing starts to quicken with each and every floor they go up. _Fuck claustrophobia and fuck this guy,_ Levi thinks as he tries to do the breathing exercises his mother taught him.

 

“You started it.” Is what the man huffs into the silence of the elevator with a deep voice once they reach floor 10.

 

Levi glances up from his phone, that still doesn’t have a signal, with a roll of his eyes. “Oh really. And how exactly did I do that, kid?”

 

“My name’s Eren.” He says with a glare. “And you did it when you decided to be a dick and not hold the door open. Now I’m late.”

 

Levi chuckles dryly, “You’re late because you pressed all the buttons, shithead.” The other man huffs once again and crosses his arms defensively. “I guess it’s not so bad though,” Levi continues, “at least you’re cute.” Eren blushes and looks at the man who now wore a smirk.

 

“You’re not that bad either I guess. You’re still a dick though.” The brunet hides his smile by turning away.

 

They reach the 14th floor with a _ding_ after only 8 minutes according to Levi’s watch. He hands Eren his business card as he leaves. “Call me later tonight, alright? I’d love to get to know you better, Eren.”

 

At this, Eren shivers at the sound of his name rolling elegantly from Levi’s tongue. He nods with what's hopefully seen as a seductive look and watches Levi walk away through the closing steel doors.

 

Now Eren was stuck alone in the elevator for another 3 floors. Why he thought pressing all the floors would be a good idea? He didn’t know.


	2. Oh How the Turntables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go on their date (smut ensues)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops remember how I said I would post the chapter on may 5th??? yeah thank finals (and laziness) anyways this chapter is the longest writing piece I've ever written for fanfiction to make up for it 
> 
> **also keep in mind half of this was written months ago so a lot of the jokes are out of date but I was too lazy to replace them** I stayed up until 2 am writing this and edited it this morning so sorry if some of it sounds weird I just wanted to be able to finish it
> 
>  **My tumblr:** [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
>  feel free to leave asks pertaining to my fanfics or if you see a cool prompt you want written i'll be happy to do it ╰(◡‿◡✿╰) I mostly reblog snk and memes so you should check it out

Eren did in fact call Levi later on that night, mostly due to the fact Armin had found the business card stashed away in his laundry and insisted that Eren call the man before he lost the initiative to. He assured Eren that the raven haired man, Levi as Eren later figured out from the business card, is, and has been infatuated with Eren for a long time. He’d probably heard all of this information from Erwin during one of their private meetings (no one really knows for sure what they do during these times, but they both come out with new gossip and blushing cheeks).

Levi picks up on the fourth ring, his deep voice, seeming somewhat annoyed. “I swear if this is another telemarketer; I’ve already told you to take my number off your list. I already own a vacuum, I’ve found Jesus, and I most definitely don’t need LifeAlert or Girl Scout cookies.” Levi seems to have hung up but then continues with a huff, “Actually, on second thought, if you’re selling the cookies I’ll buy some thin mints.”

Eren holds his laughter in, “So that’s a no on the LifeAlert, old man? What happens when you’ve fallen and can’t get up.”

Seeming to recognize the brunet’s voice Levi continues smoothly, “Oh, trust me I can still get it up if you know what I mean.” Eren can practically hear the eyebrow wiggle through the phone.

“That was a terrible pickup line, but I guess it makes sense seeing as you’re such a terrible person.” Eren jokes and leans back on the sofa mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Armin who’s sitting in the kitchen undoubtedly texting Erwin about the latest revelations.

“Still on about that elevator thing, huh?” Levi dramatically sighs and Eren giggles. “I’m sorry for pressing the close button, I’m a huge dick who has a huge dick.” Eren bursts out laughing and may or may not have snorted a few times, which made Levi start laughing along. “See not all my jokes are complete shit.”

“I don’t know Levi, all your jokes are pretty shitty.” Levi clicks his tongue at that in fake annoyance.

“Well, I have a lot more shitty jokes if you want to hear them. Are you available at 7? I could pick you up to have dinner, on me of course.” Eren blushes bright red and JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL, NO, ACTUALLY TAKE THE ENTIRE CAR. How can one man be so adorably smooth?

“Yeah that’s grood.” Eren winces and face palms mentally, “Okay I meant to say great but then I started to say good; and holy shit you’re so cute and sexy at the same time that I can’t talk properly.”

“Is that a yes then?” Eren nods rapidly.

“Eren he can’t see you nodding.” Armin calls from somewhere in the kitchen.

“Oh shit, uhm yes that’s a definite yes. See you then!” Eren hangs up after telling Levi where he lives and runs over to where the blonde is perched on a kitchen stool realizing he had less than an hour before the raven would be picking him up. “Help me pick out what to wear, pleaseeee?” Eren gives the blonde his best puppy dog eyes and eventually Armin gives in.

“Forest green button up, sleeves rolled up to your elbows, jeans and brown shoes. Got it?” Eren nods and thanks him, racing to his room finding the pants and shoes almost instantly, but when he opens his closet he notices two green button up shirts.

Eren holds up the two shirts, “Uh, Armin which-“

“Just pick the one that’s darker.” Eren nods and sets down the lighter shirt. His nerves start to settle into his stomach as he dresses, what if they run out of things to talk about? Or what if he accidentally spills something on Levi and ruins his fancy shirt? What if he ended up being too dressed up for the restaurant?

He takes a deep breath and attempts to fix his hair, which wasn’t very messy in the first place, by running his fingers through the chestnut locks. Levi will probably be just as nervous, he tells himself looking in the mirror one last time.

“How do I look, Armin?” Eren does a little twirl to show off the entire outfit, just to make sure his ass looked presentable too.

“10/10 on the ‘would bang’ scale definitely.” Eren pushes the blonde in the shoulder with a huff but fails to hide his amusement considering the huge smile displayed against his tan face. “I’m serious your butt looks amazing in those pants. Levi won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.” Eren starts to protest but Armin cuts him off, “Don’t forget condoms and lube. Remember: Don’t be silly, cover your willy alright?”

Eren’s face burns bright red. Who knew Armin could sound so.. un-angelic-like. “Stop trying to imitate Mikasa, It sounds really weird because you’re a little cinnamon roll.” Armin rolls his eyes and points to the clock above the stove.

“Your date should be here any minute; go grab condoms and lube. I have travel sized stuff in the bathroom.” Eren nods, and dang, his blush had just started to subside but was now back with full force at the thought of fucking Levi (or vice versa Eren didn’t really care). If he got any redder he’d be a strawberry. He grabs the travel sized packets and stuffs them into his pockets, then grabs his phone from his nightstand before sticking it in his back pocket.

When his phone buzzes with a text from Levi he makes his way towards the door. “Bye Armin. I’ll probably be back before midnight.”

“Remember, don’t make love without wearing a glove.” Eren face palms, but nods anyways. “Also have fun, don’t do anything Mikasa wouldn’t do.”

 

**~*~**

 

Eren's walking out of the apartment door when he runs into Levi. Quite literally.

“Sweet fuck, you have a hard head.” He looks down apologetically at the raven haired man but notices the man is smiling so is probably not as hurt as he let on.

“I think you mean a strong jaw.” Levi looks up at him blankly, “You know because you’re short.” Oh yes, insult the man who could probably beat you up why don’t you, Eren thinks as he sees Levi narrow his eyes.

Instead of throwing a punch, Levi dramatically places a hand over his heart, “I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“Oh my god I can’t believe I was nervous. You’re just a big, dorky teddy bear. Well not big, but you get the point.” Levi laughs and lightly punches Eren in the arm. “You look really great by the way.” Levi would probably look great in anything, although not a clown suit because holy shit clowns are fucking scary, but wearing a navy button up shirt covered by a light gray cardigan along with super tight dark wash jeans he looks fantastic.

His eyes rake over Eren’s attire causing said man to blush under the scrutiny, “You don’t look too bad yourself. Anyways my car’s over here.” He says, leading the brunet to a sleek, black Tesla.

Holy shit, Eren thinks as he sits down in the comfortable leather seats, this car is worth more than my apartment cost. Levi notices Eren’s wide eyes, “Something wrong?”

“This is the most expensive car I’ve ever been in. I just don’t want to ruin the seats.” Eren says as he awkwardly wiggles in the seat.

“Don’t worry, your ass couldn’t ruin anything.” He shoots Eren a wink as he pulls away from the curb. “Also this isn’t my car.” Eren raises an eyebrow at that. Levi sighs, “It’s Erwin’s. I asked to borrow it to try and impress you; I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

The brunet relaxes at the last statement; Levi was just as nervous as he was. After a few minutes of getting his blush under control he adds into the easy silence, “You know you don’t have to impress me. I already like you a lot, or well I was already interested in you.”

Levi shoots him a smile, “Well I guess that makes two of us because I’ve been after your cute ass for a while.”

“Oh my god, you’re so blunt.” Eren laughs noticing they’re already pulling into a parking lot. Levi gets out and opens Eren’s door for him. _Such a gentleman,_ Eren notices with a small smile.

“There, now that the awkward pining confessions have been made dinner should be a breeze right?” Eren smiles more brightly, if that was even possible, and nods before taking Levi’s offered hand.

The restaurant was dimly lit with candles, giving off a very romantic feel. It didn’t look as expensive as Eren feared it might be, which was good because he didn’t want to waste a ton of Levi’s money on some fancy pasta.

The waitress, a very eccentric red-haired woman who introduced herself as Isabel, led them to a table further back near a corner.“So you two can have some privacy.” She explained with a wink before walking off to get the two water glasses and wine menus.

“She’s very-“ Eren made random with hands while trying to figure out the right words to describe the wonderful yet odd Isabel.

Levi laughed at Eren’s lack of words and nodded, “Yeah Izzy’s an old friend of mine. I told her about our date and she suggested we come here. It’s a nice place, and usually is hard to get a table at this time so she said she could get us a nice one without any problems.” He unfolds his napkin and places it on his lap, “Plus I haven’t had the chance to see her in a while. All that work shit going on has made me become somewhat of a recluse.” Eren smiles sympathetically at the raven who waves off his pity. “Enough about work though, tell me about yourself, Eren.”

“There’s nothing much to tell.” He shrugs and follows in Levi’s example by placing his napkin in his lap. “I live with my best friend Armin, I’m fresh out of college with a degree in business that I’m currently using as a drink coaster. I’m also an intern at Sina Corps, and I sometimes see a really hot guy at work who seems vaguely pissed off, and would probably chop my dick off if I attempted to approach him.”

Levi smiles as Isabel reaches their table with two glasses of water. “Alrighty, how’s my big bro doing? And why haven’t I been introduced to this cutie before?” She snatches Eren’s face between her hands and surveys his face with her eyebrows drawn together and lips in a mini pout. “This doesn’t happen to be ‘ocean eyes with a great ass’ would it?” She looks over to where Levi seems to be holding in his laughter.

“Isabel meet ocean eyes, otherwise known as Eren. Eren this is Isabel.” Eren smiles shyly at the energetic girl.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Eren states with a cute smile and a firm hand shake. Isabel practically squeals at the sight of Eren’s forearms being flexed.

“Oh he’s a keeper. He’s even got a nice, firm hand shake.” She leans in closer to Levi and stage whispers, “Plus he’s got big feet and you know what that means,” She pauses with a wiggle of her eyebrows, “BIG SOCKS!”

Levi rolls his eyes, “Are you gonna take our order or not? I’m starving.”

She huffs but pulls out a notepad grudgingly, “He’s just so adorable, I’m sorry I got distracted. So what are you guys having?”

Eren orders some sort of seafood pasta and Levi orders plain spaghetti. “I’m a really picky eater.” He explained with a small shrug after Isabel had left with their order.

“I told you about myself, now it’s only fair you do the same. Plus the place is packed so our food will probably take a while.”

Levi leans back on his chair, “I’m the most boring person you’ll ever meet. I’m all schedules, never usually doing spur of the moment shit like tonight. You already know where I work and have already made fun of my resting bitch face,” Eren blushes embarrassed at the teasing, “Yeah I remember the sassy little comment you made earlier.” He leans in towards the blushing brunet, “By the way, I totally wouldn’t ‘chop your dick off,’ that would be messy as shit and would make the sex far less interesting for you.”

Eren laughs seeing as Levi’s face had turned a slight pink at the mention of sex, “What makes you think you’re going to be able to tap this ass, old man?” Levi’s cheeks flush even more. Oh, the turntables Eren thinks as he closes the distance between the two, leaving only a breath of air is between their lips. Levi opens his mouth with a witty retort but the clearing of a throat causes the two to jolt away from each other as if they were suddenly struck by lightning.

“Wow, you can almost feel the unresolved sexual tension in the air.” Isabel jokes as she puts their food in front of them. “Let me know it you need anything, and try to keep it in your pants until you’re out of the restaurant.” She smirks at their red faces and walks back towards the kitchen.

They begin eating and indulge each other with little stories that happened throughout their life throughout the meal. Levi sharing the funny story of how he met Isabel and Farlan (a man who worked here in the kitchen), and Eren sharing a few stories about how he met his own friends, though they were a lot less funny than Levi’s.

Levi had been right; they had gotten all the awkwardness out of the way at the beginning of the date so dinner was very much enjoyable and eventually they found themselves with empty plates. Levi ended up paying for the check, much to Eren’s displeasure, which only left the unanswered question of what exactly would be happening after they left the restaurant.

“Eren I-“ Levi starts to say as they finished their goodbyes to Isabel and were headed out towards the car. At the exact same moment Eren says “Levi-“ The raven signals for Eren to continue with what he was saying.

  
“It’s just that this has been such a great night,” he takes a deep breath and quickly spits out, “and I really don’t think I want to go home just yet.” He looks over at Levi who still hasn’t unlocked the car.

The raven smiles shyly at this. “You want to get dessert or something? I think I know an ice cream place a few blocks away from my apartment-“ Levi babbles on clearly not getting what Eren was trying to insinuate.

“Levi, I meant can we fuck?” Well shit, that’s not what Eren meant to say at all. His wide carribean eyes meet even wider grey ones over the hood of the sleek gray car.

“Oh yeah, uh definitely. So no ice cream then? Or we could just go to my place or… fuck why am I so awkward?” He unlocks the car finally and slides into his seat, Eren sliding less gracefully into the passenger seat beside him. “I’ve never, you know, done this type of thing like fucking on the first date so I might ramble a lot and I’m probably doing that now aren’t I? Uh yeah so my place?” Eren nods and smiles softly at the red hue adorning Levi’s pale face. “So, uh, do you, you know take it up the ass or the other way around, it doesn’t really matter to me or anything just whatever you’re more comfortable with.” The raven runs a nervous hand through his hair, seemingly unaware that he was doing so, “I probably shouldn’t have said taking it up the ass because now I sound like an ass,” he nervously laughs, “Fuck I’m really gonna stop being awkward now I swear.”

Eren lets out a rather loud laugh that startles Levi causing him to jump in his seat. “You really are an adorable teddy bear, a really endearingly awkward teddy bear.”

Levi smiles, “A teddy bear with a resting bitch face.” Eren giggles and runs a hand through his hair trying to tame his locks back into place, not to mention to try and distract himself so his boner wouldn’t get any bigger than it already was.

Levi seems to have calmed down by the time they park in the apartment's garage, even asking Eren if he could kiss him while they were parked. Eren, of course, was 100% okay with it and leans across his seat to meet the raven’s soft lips. It was a very chaste kiss for a while, but Eren’s boner made him crave a deeper contact. He licks Levi’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which Levi grants a second later, their tongues melded together and lazily explored the inside of each other’s mouths. Soon the car was filled with small pants that quickly turned into needy whines and gasps.

Levi pulled apart wincing at the trail of saliva dangling between their mouths, “We can’t fuck in Erwin’s car. Somehow he’ll find out and kill me.” Eren whimpers, his erection was now painfully hard and he didn’t think he’d be able to walk around with that much strain in his nether regions. Levi hobbles out of the car and towards the elevator, Eren following reluctantly behind.

It’s only 10:30 at night but is surprisingly empty in the main lobby. The elevator comes in record time, _and thank god for that_ Eren thinks as he rushes into the elevator clicking the ‘close door’ button numerous times. Levi clicks floor 32 and flinches once the metal contraption slowly makes its way up.

It’s about the 3rd floor that Eren realizes his balls are going to probably fall off if he doesn’t get some sort of release and fast. He turns to the raven suddenly, “Levi, fuck me.”

"What?" Levi seems a bit startled at his request.

"Right here, right now." Eren gives Levi his best puppy dog eyes. " _Please?_ "

Levi seems to have gotten used to Eren blurting things out without thinking about it throughout the course of their date, which is why he calmly replies, “We don’t have condoms.”

Eren quickly pulls out condoms and lube from his pockets (thank you Armin for being your usual thoughtful self) Levi stares at them for a while before responding, “Well alright then.”

Levi pushes Eren into the corner of the elevator threading his fingers through Eren’s soft hair before catching the brunet’s rough lips with his own. Eren reciprocated the kiss fast, tongues clashing for dominance of the kiss. Eren took to grinding against Levi’s torso, relieved moans spilling from his swollen lips without hesitance. The raven broke the kiss, Eren still rutting against his leg like a dog in heat. “How are we gonna do this? I’ve never had sex in an elevator and I really don’t want to hurt you but also I’m really horny and so are you and we only have 28 more floors until we reach my apartment and-“

Eren smiles down at him, his aroused face doing nothing to calm Levi’s nerves, “Do you want me to take charge now?” Levi nods and with that Eren pushes him against the elevator railing, perhaps a little harder than he intended to.

“Jesus, you trying to break my back?” Eren apologetically kisses his cheek, but after that wastes no time in unbuttoning Levi’s pants, freeing his straining erection from the confines of his pants causing Levi to hiss at the cold air hitting his sensitive cock.

Eren swears he’s never been more turned on in his life, the noises Levi makes, the way his lips are kissed raw, how his pupils are so wide he can’t even make out any of the gray of his eyes. He gets on his knees, coating his fingers in lube then circles Levi’s twitching hole, all while staring the man straight in the face whose half-lidded eyes meet his own. He slowly pushes in the first finger, making sure Levi was absolutely ready for another.

So there they are, 17 floors away from their destination, Eren a panting mess on the floor three fingers deep in Levi’s tight ass grinding against one hand while Levi fucks himself with Eren’s other both letting wanton moans spill from their open mouths.

“Fucking shit Eren, I need your dick in my right now.” Eren has never moved faster in his entire life. He unbuttons his pants, putting on the condom and the remainder of the lube before positioning his wet hands under Levi’s thighs, lifting him up and sits him on the elevators railing.

“Are you sure?” Eren pants giving Levi, and himself, time to back out. Levi lets out a frustrated groan and lines Eren’s aching cock up to his hole.

“I’m definitely sure I’m going to blow my load any second now and I would rather finish with your fucking huge dick inside of me.” Levi pants with carnal desire written in his eyes. Eren’s ‘fucking huge dick’ twitches at that and decides he can’t hold off his orgasm much either. He slowly inches into Levi until their stomachs are pressed tightly together.

Once Levi’s used to the feeling of Eren inside of him he experimentally grinds into Eren’s erection causing both to let out embarrassingly loud moans. After that all self-restraint goes out the window, both rutting against each other until finally the brunet brushes across Levi’s prostate.

“Shit, fuck, Eren that’s so fucking good! Nnn~” Eren adjusts his positions so his thrusts align with that spot every time, causing Levi to moan like he was a professional sex worker.

“ _Damn~_ if you keep those sounds up I’ll be coming soon too. Holy _ahhh~_!” At that exact moment Levi became incredibly tight as he came all over his navy button up, his mouth open in a silent scream, pulling Eren into a sloppy kiss. Eren continued to thrust into the heat of Levi’s ass as the raven was still in the euphoria of his orgasm.

With the help of Levi’s breathy moans, and his fucked out expression; Eren was soon coming into Levi’s ass with a grunt. He was still riding out his orgasm when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He gazed up at Levi with dazed eyes who then pointed at the floor number. 31.

Remember how Eren said he’d never moved faster in his life? He lied. In a total of 10 seconds, Eren had both their pants zipped up, condom still covering his dick, and did his best to wipe the come off of Levi’s dark shirt before deciding to try and get his cardigan to cover the stain.

By the time the elevator doors dinged open there was no real evidence of what just happened, except for the huge white stain across Levi’s shirt and both of their wild sex hair, but other than that no one would have guessed.

None of this would have even mattered because no one was in the hallways, except one weird old lady who glanced their way once, knowingly, smirked, and then proceeded to get her husband to come look at them. No matter how fast Levi limped, Eren didn’t even have time to be proud of this fact, they couldn’t get his apartment door fast enough.

Neither could comprehend how no one interrupted their sex session during the 32 floor elevator ride but for some unlucky reason the minute they step out they’re caught by a perverted old couple.

When Levi finally manages to unlock his door both were too tired to care, though would probably be very embarrassed in the morning when they fully come to their senses.

Once inside Levi leads Eren to his bedroom and changes into an over sized Young the Giant t-shirt and offers Eren a fresh pair of boxers that Hanji had bought him for Christmas a few sizes too big as a joke, only after he got rid of the condom that had stayed on his dick a solid 5 minutes after he’d come and therefore needed a washcloth to rid himself of the drying liquid.

It was nearly 11:30 at night when they finally settled into Levi’s clean sheets, Eren would expect nothing less from the pristine man, both completely exhausted from, well you know, previous activities. Eren figured Levi wouldn’t be much of a snuggler, but if he’s learned anything tonight, it’s to not judge a Levi by his cover. Levi is pressed into Eren’s chest and has somehow managed to tangle their legs together with Levi's knee closer to Eren’s groin than it probably should be which will probably cause a huge ass boner in the morning.

Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s sleepy form, holding him even closer to his chest then whispers, “Levi?” He receives a vague grunt in response, “Can we do this again sometime? I had a lot of fun.”

Levi’s voice comes out muffled when he speaks and Eren can feel the hot puffs of air on his still slightly sensitive chest, “ _Mm,_ sure. Just not in the elevator; my back is killing me.” The raven squirms around a bit so he’s able to look Eren in the eyes.

“Old man,” He laughs when he obtains a rather hard kick to his shin, Levi buries his face back into Eren’s, very toned and very tanned, chest after the assault seemingly done with the brunet’s bull shit, “I meant can we go out again? Like another date?” He feels Levi smile against his chest and he can’t help but smile himself, “This time there will be no elevator sex involved I pinkie swear.”

Levi laughs quietly and pulls away once again to look into Eren’s eyes, “Yeah this date wasn’t as shitty as it could’ve been; I guess I’ll go on another date with you.”

“Oh, you guess huh?” Eren teases lightly squeezing Levi’s still sore ass.

“Fuck, don’t start getting horny again, this old shit needs his sleep,” He pokes Eren in the ribs, “and you need sleep to if you want any lazy morning fucking.” At that Eren nods eagerly and pulls Levi towards him so he’s once again flushed against the toned chest. It’s quiet after that and Eren assumes the raven has finally gone to sleep when he hears a soft, “I’m glad you had the balls to call me, Eren.”

Eren smiles into the darkness silently threading his fingers through the silky soft hair, also very glad that he had the balls to call Levi, “Thanks for being an asshole and trying to close the elevator door on me.”

The next morning Levi would be waking up with a sore ass, and Eren with two very sore shins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would honestly make me cry of happiness because I spent so much time writing this chapter SO YES PLEASE COMMENT AND ILL GIVE YOU A HUG or well if you don't want any physical type thing i'll applaud you from afar and gently throw candy in your direction (∪ ◡ ∪)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! comments and kudos make my day
> 
> **also in case it wasn't clear after Eren made the comment about Levi closing the elevator door on him Levi playfully kicked Eren in his other shin which is why he's waking up with two sore shins**  
>  **my tumblr again:** [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it??? feel free to comment any mistakes AND OMG COMMENTS MAKE ME SO HAPPY even if they just say pancake like I get really excited 
> 
> My tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> feel free to leave asks I mostly reblog snk and memes so you should check my blog out!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
